My inmortal
by Erusel
Summary: Arwen ventila sus emociones tras la muerte de Aragorn. COMPLETO


I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone

He caminado innumerables días por la tierra fría y sin vida de lo que alguna vez fue el mas grande reino de los elfos de este lado del mar, aún puedo sentir la magia de antaño....tantos años han transcurrido desde los días en que mi familia vivía aquí trayendo paz y armonía. Los mallorn aún les lloran suplicando por su regreso....igual que yo....te fuiste hace tanto y a la vez tan poco. Visito cada noche de luna llena aquella colina donde nos juramos amor eterno hace ya casi un siglo....un siglo de completa felicidad. Aun te siento abrazar mi cintura y besar mi cabello mientras contemplamos las estrellas en el firmamento....tengo miedo....miedo....por que nunca había entendido el verdadero alcance de la mortalidad....nuestra mortalidad.

These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Cuando tus ojos se cerraron para nunca mas abrirse, mi alma comenzó a llorar lágrimas de sangre....¿por que no te quedaste un poco mas a mi lado? ¿Acaso yo no te hice feliz? Me dijiste que cruzara los mares y me reencontrara con mi gente...pero eso ya no es posible....los barcos partieron hace mucho tiempo ya....tiempo...el tiempo me separo de todo aquello que he amado, mi familia...mi raza....y de ti. Y sin embargo, no me permite olvidar...mi corazón suplica cada segundo por que me lleves junto a ti a ese destino incierto que Erú reserva para sus hijos menores. Cuan amargo es el destino para aquellos que osen amar a otro ser que no es de su raza.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me

Siempre me tuviste a tu lado, quizás no haya sido una guerrera como mi querida hermana Eowyn....pero nunca diste un paso sin que mi alma y todo mi ser fuese junto a ti, te acompañe en espíritu hasta el mismo mordor....¿como no hacerlo? Si con gusto ahora te hubiese acompañado en la muerte...pero a mi no se me permite escoger cuando he de partir....bastante se me concedió con poder decidir morir...

Lloré, reí, padecí y fui feliz contigo....no hubo un día en que no estuviese a tu lado dándote ánimos para continuar y ser el gran rey que fuiste, no me doy el crédito de que sin mi no habrías cumplido con tu destino...simplemente....te ame. Fui tu amiga, compañera, reina, madre y hermana...todo en una sola persona, no dude para abalanzarme con furia a quien osara dañar tu frágil corazón humano o velar tus sueños cuando no podías dormir presa del temor de una nueva guerra o de la preocupación. Me entregué completa a ti...formamos un lazo que ni aún la muerte pudo romper.

You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me

Tú a cambio protegiste mi alma, mi esencia eterna....sin ti...no hubiese valido la pena contemplar cada amanecer hasta que las largas eras de este mundo llegasen a su fin. Tu fortaleza, arrogancia y amor provocaban que mi corazón diese un giro cada vez que te acercabas a mi...cuando me dedicabas una sonrisa por pequeña que fuese...o una dulce mirada de esas que solo a mi pertenecieron y pertenecerán. Ahora tu rostro no es mas que un recuerdo que viene a visitarme cada noche durante mis sueños...sueños que se convierten en pesadillas cuando he de despertar para perderte una vez mas.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along

Los días pasan sin que mi mente pueda convencer a mi corazón de que te has ido para nunca mas volver, no se me enseño a lidiar con la muerte....para mi raza siempre fue...una simple palabra sin significado, llegar ahora al final de mi vida y sin ti hace que mi alma se suma en la desesperanza. Nací eterna y moriré sola... he estado sola tanto tiempo.....mi momento se acerca....solo me resta una cosa por decir...te amo aragorn y no cambiaria un minuto a tu lado por la eternidad sin ti....


End file.
